


Playing With My Heart Strings

by kfcliam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfcliam/pseuds/kfcliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where harry goes to a music store but he was not expecting to meet someone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With My Heart Strings

**Author's Note:**

> um i wrote this while listening to irresistible so yeah that's where inspiration came from

 “Damnit!” Harry swears as one of his guitar strings breaks. “ _I think it’s time for a new one_ ” he thinks to himself. He puts his old Fender guitar back on the stand, and then throws on a pair of black skinny jeans and a Pink Floyd tee. He takes one last look in the mirror, and heads out. “ _This time I’m going to get an instrument I can use to its full potential_ ” he thinks. A window on Harry’s Bentley convertible is rolled down, and music, in particular Coldplay’s album _Parachutes_ , blares as he drives down an open road that will, in some time, take him downtown. There, in the heart of the city lies the headquarters of one of the best guitar brands in the world.

 

Harry eventually arrives there. He walks in, pleasantly surprised at the collection of guitars and various items in the store. He looks around, rolling his eyes at the large group of girls gawking at him. Harry is aware that he’s attractive, but he finds no interest in being observed like a caged animal. He walks into one of the smaller rooms as to escape the mob of girls that is obviously following him.  There, another man turns around, and Harry realizes that this man is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

 

The man has the face of an angel, with cheekbones that could make Angelina Jolie envious, salon quality hair, and the body of a god, which was clad in tight jeans, and a plain white tee. His blue eyes rival that of an ocean’s. Harry stood there like an idiot until the beautiful man came over and introduced himself.

 

“Do you need something?” inquired the man. “No, no, I’m just looking,” stammered Harry. He was at a loss for words because of this angelic bloke standing in front of him. It was noticed. “My name is Louis, but you can call me Lou,” the man stated. “ _Louis. Oh god, even his name is perfect. He’s even more attractive now”, thought_ Harry. “I’m Harry, but you can call me yours” he cheekily replied.

 

“Now, now. That’s a bit forward. Why don’t you tell me about yourself and why you’re here,” Louis sassily retorted. “Well obviously I play guitar, but I also sing a little. My last guitar’s worn out and one of the strings broke, so I’m looking for a better, newer one”.

 

“Really? Hmm, I think you’ll like this one” Louis answers as he pulls a beautiful Martin guitar off the wall. Harry looks at it, mesmerized by the quality of it. He positions it properly on his lap, and then tests it out. Lou observes quietly, but he is impressed with this charming bloke. “Play me something,” he states. Harry starts to play “Irresistible”. Louis is familiar with this song, so he starts to sing along. Harry is shocked that Louis can sing well, but continues. They subconsciously lean closer while singing “I find your lips…so kissable, and your kiss…unmissable, and your eyes…irresistible” they finish. They begin to get lost in the other’s eyes, and they close them, perhaps to savor the moment, and lips meet lips in a passionate kiss.


End file.
